Tana Mongeau
Icons|Vlogger|American|Female|YouTuber}} 'Tana Mongeau (born 'is an American YouTuber. Tana is mainly known for being over dramatic in her fake story time videos. She crawled into YouTube with her cake face and chipped nails in 2015 and quickly gained subscribers (Update shes lost thousands as your reading this). Her fast (Update decreasing channel) includes collabs that people are soo going to regret now. She has collabed with other Youtubers such as Jonah Green, Cody Ko, Polina Beregova, Channon Rose, and Ricky Dillon. Her childhood was rough (aww poor thing) . She has spoken about the constant fighting in her household. She also had a stalker (alleged stalker) that started stalking her when she in 2nd grade and may or may not still be stalking her. Tana has sent him to jail, but he is out and she thinks he broke into her old house. Growing up in Las Vegas exposed her to parties, drugs and alcohol at a very young age. Tana is NOT SUCCESSFUL . She has lost over thousands of subscribers and her desperation for a following wreaks. This continued onto her social media platforms where she's getting obliterated with comments exposing her. She has gone to Beauty Con and VidCon to give fake hugs and smiles to pre-teens. She also has merchandise, which features t-shirts, crop tops, beanies, phone cases and more but recent images surfaced of her merchandise being burnt as a result of her being fake and lying. ☀http://ambitiouscustomprinting.com/collections/tana-mongeau Controversy On December 10, 2016, Mongeau tweeted at the comedy YouTuber Ian Carter (better known by his channel name IdubbbzTV) deriding him for his frequent use of the word “nigger” in his videos. Verbatim, the tweet stated “@Idubbbz so 3 million ppl subscribe to u and u openly say the n-word and retard???? kill yourself”. Mongeau further derided Carter in her livestreams and other videos. In response, Carter purchased a VIP ticket to Mongeau’s show in San Francisco, and, on January 21, 2017, attended said show. At the VIP meet-and-greet Carter posed for a picture with Mongeau and while the photo was being taken, Carter said “Say nigger!”. This caused outrage from onlookers and Mongeau responded by storming out of the area, prompting security to ask Carter to leave, which he did almost immediately. On February 6, 2017, Carter released a video titled “Content Cop – Tana Mongeau”, a part of his Content Cop series. In it, he defends his use of the word “nigger” and accuses Mongeau of hypocrisy by showing past clips of her uttering the word. He stated that his use of the word is not meant to offend as it is done in a comedic context, whilst he deemed Mongeau’s use of the word to be racist. In the video, Carter also shows footage from the incident at Mongeau's show and criticizes her response to it. He also discusses the use of derogatory terms in a broader context, and the weight which society places on specific words in terms of their offensiveness. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers